Words cant Describe
by thatguyisaight
Summary: First story on Here! - A new Danger surfaces in Roanapur, and it has Rock in its sights! After he loses his memory in a horrific accident, how will he react to the challenges that face him? Can Revy bring his memory back, or will she have to let her feelings go forever? Tune in next time...Which is right now! (I dont own black lagoon or any characters except OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**hey, its ThatGuy here! just wanna thank you for checking out my first story ever! dont forget to review, favorite, and send me a PM if you have any questions or suggestions! (btw i dont own black lagoon or any of the characters in this story, except OCs)**

"Back to the boat! lets move!" Dutch yelled as more gunfire erupted from the warehouse. Revy came out first, her legs moving her at a dead sprint. Rock was close behind her, his business attire soaked with sweat. Dutch yelled down the open torpedo boats hatch Benny! get her started, were leaving hot!"

He didnt recieve a responce, but a couple seconds later he felt the engines roar to life underneath his feet. He opened up the hatch and hopped in.

Revy and Rock had been trapped behind a grouping of crates, and gunmen were pouring out of the warehouse. rock was peeking out from behind the cover, calling out targets for Revy's two cutlass's, and Revy was firing with near impossible accuracy, a huge scowl on her face.

Suddenly Rock noticed a small object hurtling through the air toward them,landing between revy's feet.

"Revy look out!" Rock yelled, jumping up and pushing her out of the way. He grabbed the flash bang and was raising his hand to throw it back over the crates.

"Rock what the fuck is your problem!" Revy screamed at him over the gunfire. She looked up at him as she landed, just in time to see Rock take a 308. round through the shoulder. The impact threw him back, his hand accidently clenching onto the flashbang as he fell. She only had time to cover her ears when it went off.

"Fucking hell! rock, you ok?"

No answer.

"Rock, what the fu-" she stopped mid swear when she opened her eyes. Rock was laying a couple feet away from her, unmoving, with a pool of blood growing around his shoulder and hand.

(on the boat)

Dutch was sitting in his chair at the controls, going through checks to make sure the torpedo boat wasnt tampered with when the radio crackled to life.

"ZZZzzzz...Dutch! its Revy, Rocks been hit!... zzzZZZ... We're still pinned down!...zzz... Its bad dutch, hes not moving at all."

Dutch grabbed the radio mic. "I'll be up there in a second for cover fire. just try to get him to the boat. Now."

The radio clicked in responce, but there was nobody in the chair to acknowledge it. dutch was already hopping through the hatch.

"Benny! Get in the chair! As soon as i give the ok, get us outta here!" He closed the hatch before he could hear a response.

(back with revy and rock)

revy had one hand putting pressure on Rock's shoulder and the other blind firing a cutlass over the crates. Sweat was clouding her vision, she shook her head to clear it away.

"Damn it rock! Wake up! Dont you die on me now!" she screamed in his unmoving face. She pushed harder on his shoulder, but only illicited a small groan from him.

'Fuck' she thought, 'This whole job was just a huge shitstorm from the start! Scar face and those ruskies better fucking pay up for this, or me and rock are gunna give em a piece of my mind!' She heard a click and switched pistols in seconds. 'Damn it rock, you better not die or... or im gunna kill ya!'She smirked a bit as she thought that.

Two or three rounds flew just over her head, and she cussed again. Suddenly she heard a different caliber being fired. She looked over, and saw dutch firing off his magnum.

"Revy! Get Rock outta there now!" Dutch shouted, all while pulling the pin of a smoke grenade and tossing it between them.

Revy didnt hesitate as smoke enveloped them, hoisting Rock's body over her shoulder and booking it toward the boat. Rounds flew overheard, both hostile and friendly. In a few seconds she reached the dock and jumped onto the boat, landing with a thud. Dutch was taken aback at how bad the two looked. Rock was slumped over her shoulder, eyes half open, his face getting pale. Revy was covered in the blood dripping from his shoulder wound.

Dutch shook himself out of his shock and smacked the hull with his revolver twice, the boat responding by pulling out of the dock and out towards the bay of Roanapur. Soon the whole crew was below deck, but no one was relaxing. Dutch was pushing the boat to its limits, Benny was radioing Balalaika asking for an emegency pickup at the docks, and Revy was tearing the boat apart looking for medical supplies.

"God fucking dammit! Where is the damn gauss?" she said, throwing open a metal cabinet and pulling everything off the shelves. "Check the cargo bay, i think we put some in there." Dutch said, not taking his eyes off the water. Revy noddd and ran into the cargo bay, tearing everything loose in the process. In about 30 seconds she was rushing for the captains quarters,a mess of gauss in her hands.

She kicked open the door and ran towards the bed. Rock was still motionless, his face pale and his breathing shallow. His bloody shirt had been torn from his body, and cleaner pieces had been stuffed in the wound. Revy dumped the gauss on his chest and began the peices of shirt from his wound.

"Damn it rock, dont you fucking die on me." She said as she grabbed the gauss and started stuffing it in the hole. She stopped when she pushed a little too hard, feeling her finger push through the other side of his shoulder. Revy slowly pulled her finger out, and started cursing to herself. "C'mon Revy, dont go being a fucking idiot now. Pull yourself together you bitch!" She stopped cursing when she realized she was shaking. 'Fuck me, why am i so worked up right now? I never did this when Dutch or Benny were shot. What the fuck is wrong with me?' she thought. She cursed again and shook it off, Finishing the gauss stuffing and wrapping another few strips around the wound. She sighed, but noticed something as she leaned back.

"Fucking shit" was all she could say, looking at the hand that held the flashbang when it went off. Rock's pinky and ring finger were missing. She grabbed the rest of the gauss and wrapped up his hand. For some reason after she finished, she couldnt bring herself to let go of his hand. Cursing a few times, she finally placed it on his chest. Her hands again hovered for a second before she pulled them away. Feeling it was all she could do, Revy walked over to the single bathroom connected to the room.

She splashed water from the sink on her face, and looked up at the dirty mirror above the tiny sink. dried blood was all over her body. it drenched her shoulder and laced down her face, some turing pink as the water mixed with it. It looked like a completely different person. She punched the wall next to her. "Fucking shit..." she said, starting to shake again. "The fuck is wrong with me?" she said to herself, "Why am i so fucking worried right now?"

'You care about him' the reflection seemed to say in her head.

"I dont give a shit about anyone!"

'You care about yourself...'

"Exactly."

'...and rock'

"Hes just a fucking pussy!"She started shaking even more, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes.

'He tried to keep you safe'

"He pulled a stupid ass stunt that got him hurt."

'He made sure you could keep fighting'

"Fuck." Her fist hit the wall again.

'You care about him'

"Shut up."

'You're worried about him.'

"Shut up!"

'You lo-'

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, pushing herself away from the mirror. She slowly walked back into the bedroom, Stopping next to the bed. Without a word, she sat down next to it, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She stared at her kneecaps, silently moving her lips, cursing herself. The boat hit a large wave, bouncing rocks hand from his chest to her shoulder. She didnt move, only watched as a tear landed on her bloodstained hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own black lagoon or any of the characters in this story, except OCs)**

(one week later)

Dutch opened the hospital room door, greeted by Revy arguing with a nurse.

"And why the fuck cant i smoke in here?" Revy yelled.

"Because you could ignite the oxygen tank next to you, killing pretty much everyone on this floor." the nurse said, smirking a little when Revy sighed and put the cigarette back in its pack. The nurse noticed dutch, smiled, and left the room.

"God dammit Revy, this room looks like a dump." Dutch said, looking at the dirty dishes and empty Bacardi bottles lying on every surface."At this rate if he wakes up, you'll scare him into another coma."

Revy shot him a serious look for a second. "He will wake up Dutch." then her feature suddenly relaxed "But i get your fuckin point, looks like a goddamn animal was living in here."she sighed. Dutch nodded in silent approval.

"Well anyway, i just stopped by to see if you needed anything, got you some more clothes from your apartment. Plus a little extra." Dutch said, tossing a small backpack toward her. She caught it, smiling when she heard the clink of glass inside.

"Thanks dutch, im good for now though. I'll call if anything happens."

Dutch nodded.

"Hows he doing?"

Revy looked over at the bed. Rock was lying on his back, eyes half open. Fresh bandages covered his shoulder wound, and more were expertly wrapped around his damaged hand. His eyes were still half-open and glossy. Dutch noticed how upset revy looked. 'Fuck, for both their sakes i hope he pulls outta this.'Dutch thought. "Rock seems okay, he lost some fingers, But his shoulder was god the bullet went straight through. But..." she said, a distressed look crossing her face for a second," He hasn't shown any sign of waking up." Dutch simply nodded and turned around. He stopped in the doorframe before walking out. "Im worried about both of you..." He said, too low for Revy to hear.

(later, around midnight)

One of the Bacardi bottles clattered to the floor, empty of its contents. The other bottle was being strattled between Revy's legs. She was sitting in a fold out chair, her back to the bed,with her feet planted on the wall.

"Fuckin A. I gotta thank dutch for this shit. its grade Awesome!" she laughed aloud before downing another glass and clumsily pouring herself another. "Cheers partner!" She slurred,leaning back more and tapping her glass against the one she put in his bandaged hand. It splashed slightly, wetting the wrappings. She downed another glass, and set it on a small table next to his bed. Absentmindedly she lit up a cigarette. "Fucking docs tellin' me i cant smoke here. It 'aint like i'm gunna shove my cig in the damn tank!" She burst out laughing, stopping only after taking a long drag from her cig. Revy leaned back and hung her head behind her, staring at Rock, taking in the scene before her. IVs hung from various racks, at least two were in his arms, mixing in his system along with a large blood bag.

Revy exhaled, blowing a large cloud of smoke that seemed to drift over both of them. "Rock" she said but something was... almost sweet, yet sad in her voice. "I know you can hear me. I need you to wake up now. Dutch and Benny are worried...im worried, Rock." She took another long drag from her cigarette as sleep began to creep up on her.

She smiled tiredly. "I see i outdrank you again. here, lemme finish off your last glass." She stood up, stumbling over to the bed. Lightly grabbing the glass from his bandaged hand, she downing it in one swig. Revy tried to put the glass on the table next to him, but lost her balance, landing with her head on his chest. the glass shattered on the floor. "i hope you dont mind if i just stay here tonight, do you rocky baby?" she said chuckling a bit, and pulling the rest of her body up on the hospital bed. as sleep enveloped her consciousness, she could have sworn she heard him say her name.

0000000000000000 0000000000000000

Rock blinked as his vision slowly returned to him, the dark room slowly becoming clearer. 'Where am i? What the hell happened?' The questions bolted through his head, but his mind felt groggy and unclear. Slowly his senses came back to him, starting with his smell. The overwhelming scent of Bacardi assaulted his nostrils. He became dizzy for a second as he got used to the, for some reason familiar, smell. His ears slowly began to come back to life, hearing a muffled voice. 'Who's here?' he wondered, struggling to hear the sound over the ringing in his ears. For what seemed like an eternity his ears strained, focusing on the muffled noise. His ears tuned in as a small billow of smoke wafted in front of his eyes. "... Dutch and Benny are worried... im worried, Rock."

'Who is rock? and Who is she?' we wondered, then heard movement. He tried to turn his head, but his body wasnt responding. All he could do was stare at the dark ceiling and the smoke wafting in the air. "I see i outdrank you again." the voice said with a chuckle. "Here, lemme finish off your last glass." More movement, followed by the feeling of something being taken from his hand. 'Why didnt i know i had something in my hand? What the fuck is going on!' His mind raced, making him more frightened every second.

Suddenly he heard someone moving again, followed by the sound of glass breaking. the sound sent a wave of fear overwhelming his body. His heart skipped a beat as something landed on his chest. His sense of feeling began to come back to him. The object felt... warm, and soft. Rock focused on the object, and felt it pulll the rest of itself on the bed.'Its a person! Who is it? You have to do something!' His mind screamed at him. Just then the voice spoke to him. "I hope you dont mind if i just stay here tonight, do you Rocky baby?" The voice said with a tired chuckle. 'That word... no, name again! Who is... am i Rock?'

He struggled with all his might to look up. Finally his neck gave in and slowly moved his head up. Rock's eyes looked toward his chest, and a wave of calm rushed over him. A beautiful young redheaded girl lay on his chest, her eyes closing just as he looked up. A burnt out cigarette hung from her smiling, yet somewhat distressed face. 'You know who this is!' His mind yelled at him, 'Think dammit!' He focused on her face as hard as he could, searching his brain for the answer. Suddenly a word sprung to life in his mind. His mouth began to move, sound struggling to come out. He pushed himself as hard as he could, using as much control of his body as he couldto speak. Finally a faint wind blew from his mouth, carrying the word bouncing through his skull with it.

"R-Revy?"

**Hey guys its ThatGuy! hope you guys like the chapter so far! And thanks for the pointer "Darth cuddles the Destroyer". My comp is garbage, but I did go through again and Fix mistakes I made before because, y'know, Phone. Will try to bust out as many chapters as I can, for some reason I tend to have a lot of free time in the army. Who knew? anyways thanks for reading and Keep leavin reviews/suggestions/hatemail/whatever! I don't care as long as its something! -Thatguy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! You! its ThatGuy again, bringing in the third chapter to my first story. So happy for the views ive been getting from all of you! id like to apologize in advance for such short chapters, but as ive said before, written on a phone. As always, Please don't hesitate to Post reviews, criticism, or suggestions! Thanks for Reading! PS. I Don't own Black lagoon or any characters in this story, except OCs. Enjoy!-Thatguyisaight**

Smoke trailed off the cigarette hanging from his mouth. Rain dripped from the green boonie hat obscuring his face from the world. A man in a green and black military uniform walked up the alleyway behind him. "Left-tenant, bravo and delta squads have been posted up at all the rear entrance and garage. Charlie has taken up overwatch at the main doors. We're all ready to go."

The left-tenant dropped his cigarette and grabbed the AIMS 74 leaning against the alley wall next to him. (Romanian variant of the Kalashnikov AK47) "Thank you staff sergeant. Begin the operation. Suppressors on."

The staff sergeant saluted by throwing a fist over the emblem on his shoulder, a small red circle with a skeletal dragon in flight. "As you command."

(in the hospital)

The woman didn't respond to Rocks voice. He noticed her breathing became slow and rhythmic. 'She's sleeping I guess.' he thought, 'But how do i know her name? I dont even know mine!' In a few minutes he had regained most of his cognitive functions. Slowly and clumsily, Rock moved his arms to lean himself up to a sitting position, lightly moving the girls head from his chest. She hardly noticed in her drunken stupor. Pain shot through his arm as he placed his left hand down for support. "Fuck!" He couldnt help but shout as he grasped at it, falling onto his back again. His heart rate quickened when he noticed something... different about it. 'Im missing fingers! The fuck happened!'

He groaned again and pushed himself up using his other arm. A heavy pain throbbed in his shoulder, But he pushed past it, grunting as he sat back up. He couldnt help but stare at the strange woman curled up next to him. 'How did i know her name? And why cant i help but feel... anxious around her?' He pulled himself from looking at her to examine the room around him. Various pieces of machinery hummed a beeped quietly around him, and wires extended in a wide array. He followed the wires and realized they were all hooked up to him. Without thinking he started pulling them off his body, which resulted with a loud flatline sound from a machine next to his head. "Fuck!" he shouted, reaching over to try and turn it off. After smacking a few buttons he finally stopped the noise, then looked to see if he had woken the girl. "Damn, she didnt even notice." rock thought out loud, when suddenly something came over him. 'Damn, i gotta piss!'

He pulled his legs up and over the girl, planting them firmly on the ground, His right hand grabbing the edge of the bed. Rock looked around and saw another door in the room with a picture of a toilet inside. He smiled and started walking, only to feel a pull on, or rather in, his arm. Looking over, he noticed an IV stand with a bag of water and blood hanging from it. Tubes of the liquids were attached to a needle in his arm.

As he reached to pull out the needle, he lost balance, stumbling to the machine. Rock managed to grab onto it before hitting the floor, another wave of pain shooting through his left hand. Using the stand as a crutch, he made it to the bathroom and did his business. he groaned as he moved over to the sink, splashing water in his face. The cold water seemed to sooth him looked up and almost fell as he saw his reflection in the mirror.

A ghost looked back at him though the glass, looking more like a cadaver than a living person. Its skin was pale and taut against his skeleton, and its boney fingers desperately clung to the IV stand next to it, holding its pale frame from collapsing. its bloody trousers looked beaten and ragged, and the bandages covering its shoulder and hand looked bloody and torn. 'Is this what i look like?' he thought, horrified. 'Im more of a zombie than a human.'

Slowly he shuffled back into the room, and his eyes once again fell on the girl. He couldnt help but look at her soft features and shapely body, especially considering what she was wearing left little to the imagination. His eyes stopped and a wave of fear shot through his being as he noticed the two pistols under her arms. 'Is she the reason im here? Why does she have guns?' he thought, frantically looking around again. 'I better get outta here before she wakes up.'

Rock stumbled out the door and into to a large hallway, dimly lit by fluorescent lights. Looking around, he noticed an exit sign at the far end. 'A way out! Great!' Rock started walking over to the door, his strength returning with each step.

BOOM!

An explosion shook the building, knocking him down next to a bed in the hallway, the needle tearing from his arm. He grasped the hole it came from, gritting his teeth. suddenly voices could be heard, and he crawled behind behind the bed.

"The hell was that?"

"I dont know, go check the lower floors!"

"Doctor! the elevators wont respond!"

"Then take the stairwell, and hur-excuse me sir! your not supposed to be AHHH!"

Suppressed gunfire and a soft thud echoed through the hall. 'What the fuck is going on! You have to get out of here Rock!' Rock's mind screamed at him, but for some reason he couldnt move. More suppressed gunfire could be heard, more thuds. He looked toward the exit, so close yet so far away. fear gripped his body, paralyzing him. The exit opened and a group of armed men marched in, immediately kicking in the door to each room and firing on their occupants. 'Holy shit! Why are they doing this! They're killing everyone!'

000000000000 0000000000000

Revy groggily opened her eyes as the sound of a door splintering could be heard next door. "The fuck?" Muffled gunfire snapped her back to reality. Her pistols were already drawn and she was crouching on the empty bed. 'Empty?' she thought, then it hit her, 'Wait, where the fuck is Rock?' Her trail of thought was cut off by the door swinging open, Revealing a masked man in a military uniform, his rifle raising to the bed. Revy's pistols were faster, dropping the man immediately. With one fluid movement she was at the door, assessing the situation. "You fuckers picked the wrong day to fuck with me." She growled, walking into the hallway and firing down both ways.

00000000000 0000000000000

Rock tried to stop shaking as he saw military boots walk down the hallway, inches from his hiding place. They suddenly turned and the man took a knee as a loud retort echoed from down the hall. The man opened fire and hot shells jumped under the bed, burning rock as they landed on his arms and chest. It was all he could do to keep from yelling.

The loud firing could be heard again, and the man next to him fell backward, blood trickling from his skull. As rock looked on in horror, a dizziness overtook him and he blacked out.

0000000000 0000000000000

"Die fuckers!" Revy yelled, an evil glint in her eyes. Nothing sobered her up more than a good gunfight. She dropped to a crouch as a man toward the exit started firing at her, instincts took over, and she let her hands take control. Her right hand swung out and fired, dropping the man like a stone. Two more popped up to her left, and she spun to face them. They didnt even raise their rifles before Revy's cutlasses claimed two more victims. Another opened fire from the stairwell behind her, and without looking she moved her hands behind her head, emptying her mags toward the doorway. A thud sounded as the man fell, making revy chuckle to herself. She'd always wanted to have a shootout in a hospital.

She looked around, searching for more targets, but no one else moved. As she walked over to the stairwell, she heard a radio crackle to life on one of the dead men.

"ZZZZzzz... This is bravo squad! First floor is clear! All targets eliminated, Whats your status Delta?...ZZZzzz... Delta do you read?..." Revy crouched next to the body, pressing the radio with her cutlass. "Im afraid Delta wont be joining you anytime soon. the little piggies ran into a big bad wolf, and you know what? Shes still hungry." Revy couldnt keep herself from laughing before firing into radio, destroying it and putting another hole in the corpse. She practically skipped over to the stairwell, the smell of blood and death filling her nose.

0000000000 000000000000

Rock shook his head as he regained consciousness. He quickly froze, remembering where he was. He strained his ears, trying to find out what was happening. A deathly silence filled the hall. As he crawled out from behind the bed, he noticed the dead soldier next to him. Rock lurched forward, dry heaving. He wouldve thrown up if anything was in his stomach. Blood pooled around his skull, trickling down from his forehead. Another pool formed around his chest, where a round tore through his radio and ribcage. "What the fuck happened? Who are these people?" He noticed something on the man, toward his leg. A Glock was strapped into a green holster. Almost without thinking he pulled the pistol from its resting place. As rock held it, something almost felt... wrong. He didnt like the feel of it, the weight of life and death in his hands. He almost placed it on the ground when more gunfire echoed from the stairwell behind him. He ducked and aimed the pistol down the hall. 'ill get killed if i stay here, i gotta leave!'

His legs started shaking as he made his way into the stairwell, almost vomiting again as he stepped over the corpse in the doorway. At the bottom of the stairs he found a door out of the building. "Oh thank god" he said, reaching for the knob. He froze when he heard voices on the other side.

"Delta has been taken out, we have to make sure nobody gets out this door." Rock had to think fast, deciding to head through the other door and into another dimly lit hallway. His steps slowed as he came upon more bodies, both civilians and the military attackers. Rock's whole body was shaking, his breathing was heavy, and his good hand was clenching the pistol for dear life. The hallway made a right turn about 30 feet away, and as Rock approached it, two flashes of light flickered around the corner. Followed by laughing. Rock's mind was racing.'This is the only way out! But someone is over there! Maybe they are focusing the other way, and you can use that pistol in your hands.'

Rock swallowed and ran up to the corner, pressing himself against the corner. With one deep breath he swung out, his right hand shaking as the pistol raised toward the gunman in the hall. He gasped.

0000000000 0000000000000

Revy was laughing hysterically, firing down the hallway, the soldiers slowly retreating or falling before her onslaught. "Run away little piggies!" she yelled, dropping another soldier trying to run for cover. One of her cutlasses emptied and she reloaded in seconds, holding the gun in her teeth as she grabbed a new mag and slapped it in, racking it with her mouth. Two more went down, trying to return fire. Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her. In one swift movement she turned sideways, one pistol pointed in either direction. Her laughing was cut short as she turned her head, the bloodlust draining from her person, being replaced with fear and worry. her cutlass was pointed straight at a terrified rock. he had a gun held up with one hand, the barrel shaking to much to aim.

"rock, you okay?" she said, worry in her voice. he took a step back, his eyes wide. "g-get away from me. i-ill shoot!" His voice cracked, and his back hit the wall behind him. She lowered her gun, taking a step forward. "rock, dont you know who i am?"

"No! Why the hell would I! I dont know and Murderers! You killed all those guys!"

'Dammit Rock, whats going on in that head of yours?' Revy thought before speaking. "Rock, put down the gun, im not going to hurt you."

One of the soldiers popped up to fire, but revy automatically raised her pistol, putting a round in his skull.

'dammit, i forgot about them!' she thought.

Rock's hand tightened around the pistol, its shaking stopping slightly. "Get the fuck away from me!" he shouted.

"Rock, whats going on with you?" she said, hurt and confused.

Without warning, he pulled the trigger, pulling off to the right. He dropped the pistol and ran back down the hallway. "Dammit rock!" Revy yelled, ducking as the gun went off. Another radio crackled to life on a body next to her. "ZZZzzz... all units, this if left-tenant Blair, pull out, this operation is terminated. i repeat, pull out!" Revy sighed, at least these guys arent a problem anymore.

000000000000000 0000000000000000

Rock sprinted to the stairwell, flinging open the door outside. He had to get out, he had to get as far from here as possible. There was nobody in the alley, much to his relief. 'They must moved on.' he thought, sprinting to the road at the other end. The street was deserted, nothing moved. "Hello?" he shouted, only hearing his muffled echo in the rain. suddenly he heard is name called from the alley. 'Fuck! she's getting closer! Run man, Run!' his brain echoed in his mind.

Rock started running down the road, but soon fatigue caught up with him. He stopped to catch his breath at a lightpost, his good hand leaning on it. He was hunched over breathing heavily when he heard a vehicle. looking up, he saw a lone car speeding down the road. Rock ran into the street, waving his arms to get the vehicles attention.

The vehicle responded by slowing down and eventually stopping next to him. Rock sighed in relief.

Slowly the rear passenger window rolled down, smoke wafting out. Rock moved to look into the window. A beautiful woman in well maintained business attire sat inside, smoking a cigar. he almost jumped as she turned to face him. scars covered the left side of her face and most of her exposed neck and chest. to rocks suprise, she smiled at him.

"Rock! i didnt know you had recovered so soon. my my, look at you, a little worse for wear if i say so myself."

Rock was taken aback. "h-how do you know me?" he stuttered, taking a step back. The woman chuckled slightly. "Well well, this is interesting. I guess you could say we are... business associates. you know me as Ms. balalaika." She took another puff of her cigar, "It seems you are in a bit of a situation. Ill see what i can do to help you out. get in." She swung her door open and slid over in the seat. Rock was suprised. 'How do i keep running into people who know me? Hell, maybe she can shed some light on whats going on.' His train of thought was interuppted by the woman. "Well? Are you going to just stand there and catch a cold?" He realized he had been standing there staring for a few seconds. His face grew red and he clumsily bowed before getting in. "Thank you miss balalaika, your hospitality is greatly appreciated." She chuckled again at the gesture and watched him climb into the car, closing the door. She then turned to the driver. "sergeant, take us back to HQ, we have a guest who needs a place to stay." The man looked back and nodded. "at once Kapitan."

Rock leaned back, finally relaxing a bit as the car started to move. The need to sleep overtook him and his eyes slowly closed. Ms. balalaika looked over at the sleeping figure next to her, chuckling. "Dutch is going to have an interesting phone call tomorrow morning. Rock, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

00000000000000 0000000000000000

Left-tenant Blair sat in a rusty fold out chair, amoking another cigarette. His troops had posted up in most of the windows of the room, and he eyed them all half intrestedly. He looked down as his radio crackled. "ZZZzzzz... Left-tenant, whats left of Bravo has check in. Delta was wiped out in the assault... zzzZZZ... Reports say the target was seen getting into a car about 2 blocks away. We have Charlie doing recon as we speak...ZZZzzzz" The left-tenant put his cigarette out on te wall next to him, grabbing the mic from the table next to him. "Tis is Left-tenant Blair, have recon keep as low a profile as possible. They are heading into russian territory, and we dont want to stir up that hornets nest just yet." There was a short pause before responce. "As you command."

The left-tenant reached over and turned the radio to another frequency, this time putting headphones on to keep the conversation private. "Zeta squadron, do you copy?" There was a long pause before he heard a responce. "ZZZzzz... This is Zeta Squadron, all explosives have been set. wiring is on scedule and should be completed in two days...zzzZZZ" The Left-tenant lit another cigarette, smirking as the smoke curled from the end of it. "Roger, Proceed with Operation:Titanfall as scheduled. Left-tenant Blair out." He switched off the radio before he could here a responce, he didnt need one. Smoke billowed around his face as he leaned back. Now all he had to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals! its ThatGuy again! thanks for all the views and reviews! keep em' Coming! I just wanna say that Im expecting this Story to be long and Suspenseful... well hopefully anyways. I don't even know what is going to happen in the next chapter! BTW I don't own black lagoon or any characters in this story, Except OCs of course. well enjoy!**

Rock opened his eyes, and stared around in confusion. All around him was black as night, he couldnt even see the ground he was standing on. 'How did i end up here?' he thought, looking down. He realized he was wearing a white business shirt, a green tie, and some nice dress pants. 'What the hell?' he thought, 'Where did i get these? Funny... they seem almost familiar.' He grabbed the tie, looking at it and realized his hand wasn't missing any fingers. '...how the hell? where am i?' Suddenly he heard a noise, a muffled voice nearby.

Rock began walking toward the voice, looking around for the source. He blinked and found himself in a hospital bed, looking at a beautiful red haired woman asleep on his chest. 'What the fuck? Why am i back here?' Suddenly a word broke through his train of thought. He opened his mouth, trying to say it, and a croaked whisper escaped his lips.

"R-revy?"

What seemed like a crack of lighting appeared in his skull, sending waves of pain thoughout his entire being. He closed his eyes, grabbing at his skull. He tried to scream, but only one word escaped his mouth, over and over again. It was all he could say.

"Revy!"

The pain vanished as quickly as it appeared, And he opend his eyes. A glass of Bacardi was sitting on the bar in front of him, and he downed it instinctively. He looked over to see the red haired woman sitting next to him, talking to him. He couldnt hear her voice, or any noise for that matter. 'What the fuck is going on? I don't remember any of this.' He thought. She smiled, smacked his back and downed a glass in front of her. his mouth opened, trying to ask where he was. the question turned to one word.

"Revy?"

He blinked and was suddenly overcome with the smell of decay, and realized he was on a submarine of some kind. He was looking straight at the red haired woman, who had a deadly stare on her face. She was speaking again, but he couldnt hear anything. 'What the fuck is going on? Are these memories? But... i don't remember any of this...' He tried to speak, but was cut off by the woman, who looked to her right. She lifted a submachine gun, firing into a door. Bullets bounced through the opening and fear gripped his being. He yelled for the gunfire to stop, for the fighting to cease. The word echoed through the dark submersible.

"Revy!"

He turned and saw the woman in front of him again, an unlit cigarette in her mouth. She spoke something and leaned in, pressing her cigarette against a lit one in his mouth. The word escaped his lips, almost lovingly.

"Revy..."

Another explosion of pain filled his head and he blinked a few times. He was standing in the darkness again, but something was different. He was surrounded by hazy images floating in the emptiness. They seemed to all be boxing him in, and each one of them showed the Red haired girl. 'What the hell is going on? I don't recognize any of this!' He felt the urge to shout, to scream at the images playing before him. He opened his mouth but only one word erupted from the silence.

"REVY!"

A white light appeared to his right, and a muffled voice seemed to flow from it. Rock turned and starting running toward it, more and more images appearing all around him. The light seemed to be moving away as he ran, so he began sprinting as fast as he could. Suddenly a pain shot up his shoulder. He stumbled and fell, catching himself with his hands on the ground. he looked down to see a bandaged and bloody hand, missing fingers. the muffled voice called to him again, and the pain subsided. rock picked himself up and again started sprinting toward the light. It was so close now, only feet in front of him. he reached out his hand to touch it, and everything went black.

The smell of gunpowder and death filled his nostrils. Rock looked in front of him to see the redhaired woman laughing uncontrollably, firing pistols at the blackness. Fear gripped him. Without even knowing it, his mouth opened and he tried to yell.

"Revy."

The word rolled off his tongue, in such a calm tone. 'Why the hell did i say that!' His mind screamed at him. He tried to move, but his legs were frozen in place, refusing his command to move. The woman swung around, a pistol aimed at his chest. Another wave of fear gripped him. She took a step closer, and her face changed, a look of worry and sadness. Rocks good hand tightened up, and he noticed the pistol shaking in his outstretched hand. the woman took another step closer, her pistol still raised. he tried to yell again, to scream her away from him, but only the one word came out.

"Revy."

She seemed to smile, taking another step closer. her mouth opened, and she spoke almost lovingly to him. "i hope you dont mind if i just stay here tonight, do you rocky baby?" she stayed smiling, and fired her gun. his shoulder exploded again in pain, and his hand tightened in responce. the gun fired, a blinding light exploded from the barrel.

Rock shot up from the bed, sweat pouring from his face. He looked around fearfully, relaxing as he saw nothing dangerous nearby. 'I guess it was all a dream... But where the hell am I now?' he thought , tensing up slightly. Slowly he got to the edge of the somewhat large bed he had awoken on. He shook the sleep from his eyes, taking in the lavish room. It had a bit of a victorian era style, with intricate wallpaper and various hardwood tables, each sporting an array of expensive looking vases.

An open door caught his attention, revealing the large bathroom inside.

He stood up, walked inside and turned the shower on and splashing water on his face. He looked up to see his reflection. The same zombie stood in front of him, hanging from the IV stand. He shook his head, blinking a few times. The vision changed to normal. He was still fairly pale, but more natural than in the hospital. The bandages covering his shoulder and hand were torn and dirty. His pants had a couple new tears in them. 'Well the bandages have to be changed, and i should probably see to finding a new pair of pants.' He sighed, and started removing the bandages. His eyes widened as the last bit of wrapping slipped off his shoulder. A hasty stitching job had sealed a large hole, and the back of his shoulder was bearing the same wound. 'Was i shot?' he wondered, and began unwrapping his hand. He nearly threw up when he saw it. His pinky and ring finger had become little more than stumps, and looked like someone had hastily cauterized the wound. His bone still jutted slightly from the scabbed muscle and skin. 'What the fuck happened to me?' he wondered, looking up at the mirror.

Fog had covered the glass, signaling for him that the shower was ready.

He dropped his pants and climbed into the shower, soothed by the water rushing over his body. He propped himself up against the wall by his hands, looking down. the water swirling into the drain seemed to hypnotize him as he tried recollecting the now fuzzy dream. The water was dyed a pinkish tinge, coming from his hand and the dried blood from his stitched shoulder.

'What were all those visions i saw? And why does that woman keep popping in my head?' Rock thought.

A loud banging on a door snapped him out of his trance, and he quickly jumped out of the shower, throwing a towel around his waist. He ran out of the bathroom and to the entrance of the room, opening the door. The blonde woman from last night was stand on the otherside, smirking at his appearance. Rock's face reddened and he started frantically looking around for something to cover himself with. The woman laughed and took a step inside. "Rock, glad to see you're up and taking full advantage of the room." Rock grew redder, but managed to stutter out a reply. "T-thank you for the hospitality Ms Balalaika. Your accommodations were more than generous." he said, bowing hastily, almost losing his towel in the process. "Relax rock, I'm not here to stare. I simply came to chat. And here, i brought you a change of clothes." She said, holding out a brown bag in front of him. He graciously accepted the gift and ran into the bedroom to change. Rock threw on the clothing and looked at himself in the mirror. He wore the same outfit he had on in his dream. 'Strange, why is this so familiar?' he thought. He was brought back to real life when Ms Balalaika called to him from the next room. "I took the liberty of having breakfast called up, i hope you dont mind." His stomach growled before he had the chance to respond.

He walked out of the bedroom, noticing the russian blonde sitting at a marble coffee table with two covered platters on it. She saw him and opened one of them. A large pile of scrambled eggs and sausage nearly overflowed from the plate.

"Dig in." she said, smiling. Rock wasted no time before setting upon the food like a man possessed. The plate was almost clean when he noticed she hadnt even uncovered the other platter. He swallowed and looked back at the woman, who sat staring at him, a lit cigar in her hand. "Arent you going to eat as well, Ms Balalaika?" she chuckled slightly. "Im sure i already have my plate full with what today promises to bring. but i do have some questions for you, about last night." Rock shivered slightly as the events that took place flashed through his head. " O-ok, shoot." he said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Well, lets start off with what your time, we have all morning." Rock nodded and began relaying the events at the hospital, leaving out when he woke up. for some reason he didnt tell her about the red haired girl at all.

"... And that is when you pulled up and helped me out." rock finished, taking in a deep breath. At first the russian just nodded, quietly contemplating his story. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke. "Interesting. and thats all you remember?" He slowly nodded. "Alright then, well i hope you dont mind, but i called your employer this morning. they should be calling back any... " She was interupted by the sound of muffled ringing coming from the second platter. She lifted the cover revealing a cellphone with an incoming call. Smiling politely, she offered it to him. "Its for you."

Reluctantly Rock reached for the phone, bringing it in front of him. He flipped it open, bringing it to his ear. There was silence for a few seconds, pressing rock to speak first.

"Hello?"

"yeah, Rock?" a deep voice spoke on the other end.

'How did he know my name?' Rock wondered. "Y-yeah, who is this?"

"Its dutch. you know, your employer and the guy paying for your stay at the hospital."

Rock cringed at the way the man barked at him. "Well thank you for providing a hospital for me mr. Dutch, but im afraid i cant recall ever working for you. Sorry."

A long sigh could be heard over the phone. "Give the phone to Ms. Balalaika." Rock nodded and handed the phone over.

"I'll be taking my leave of you Rock, feel free to make use of anything in this room. I'll ask that you dont leave though." she said, briskly walking to the door. She stopped and covered the phone for a second. "I expect you'll have visitors later. Please try to at least wear pants when they show up." Rock nodded and turned red, watching as the russian blonde stepped out and the door closed behind her.

0000000000000

Dutch hung up the phone, standing there a second before dropping his hand to his side. Benny was laying on the couch reading one of his magazines. He looked up half-interested at the large man in front of him. "What did the russians want?" He said, flipping the page. Dutch turned and walked over to the desk, Opening the beer he had taken out before the phone call. "Apparently Balalaika found Rock last night, said he might have amnesia, and what he said to me seems to confirm it." Benny closed his magazine and lifted himself to a sitting position, taking a swig from the beer next to him. "Well what are we gunna do? Not like we can just bring him back and go about all business as usual, right?"

"We'll figure out the details later. Right now we need to get him back here. Go find revy and tell her to be ready in 20."

Benny hopped up and started down the hall towards Revy's apartment. "Roger that bossman!" Dutch shook his head at the false enthusiasm. 'fuck, if he cant remember anything... I just hope we can jog his memory. From what revy and balalaika told me, he's even different from when we first took him hostage. Goddamn it Rock, nothings ever easy with you.'

00000000000

Revy leaned back in a wooden chair, her feet propped up on top of the only table in her apartment. A nearly empty bottle of Bacardi was slowly dripping its little remaining contents on the floor. An ashtray full of cigarette butts slowly smoked from the half extinguished ashes pressed down inside. She inhaled a lit cig in her mouth, blowing out and watching the ceiling fan's slow spin swirling the smoke. 'What the fuck is going on with him? He acted like i was some sort of monster. Like he'd never seen me before.' She blew more smoke to the ceiling, shaking her head a few times. 'He was terrified of me. He actually tried to use a gun. He fucking hates guns! God, maybe that injury did something to his head.' She heard footsteps in the hall outside, breaking her concentration. She called out to him, recognizing his steps before he could even raise his hand to knock. "The fuck do you want Benny!" It took a second for him to answer, and revy snickered a bit. "Uhh... Dutch just got a call from Ms. Balalaika, said we had to get over there and pick up Rock. Be ready in-" He was interupted by revy kicking her own door open and running down the hall to the main office. 'That asshole better apologize, head trauma or not.'she thought, then slowed down as her mind almost spoke back to her. 'I need him to remember me...'

0000000000

(hotel moscow, about two hours later)

Rock sat slumped over on the edge of the bed, A hot towel sitting over his head. The shirt and tie he had earlier was thrown on the bed in a heap, having to change his bandages earlier. Smoke trailed from a cigarette in his mouth. He found the pack along with a lighter at the bottom of the bag. He never remembered trying before, but there wasnt much to do in the room so he lit one up. It went down surprisingly easy, and within the hour he had finished off half the pack, A nice buzz filling his mind. A knock sounded from the front door of the room, but after standing he realized he wouldnt make it over to it. "Its open!" He shouted, answered by the sound of the door opening and a series of footsteps coming in. He stared at the floor a few feet in front of him, trying to shake off the buzz. A pair of untied combat boots filled his vision and he looked up. Fear filled his body and he nearly jumped to the other side of the bed, the towel falling off. The red haired woman was standing in front of him, an annoyed look on her face. "Y'know rock, shooting at someone is no way to treat your partner." he only nodded, trying to keep as much distance between the him and the woman as possible.'partner? why does she think i'm her partner?and... why do i think she's right? Another voice came from behind her. "Revy, dont give him a fucking heart attack, Come take a seat and we can get this shit straightened out." Revy sighed and walked back into the other room, forcing a small sigh of relief from Rock. The other voice called again."rock, you gunna join us? You are kind of the point of this discussion." Rock sighed again and walked into the main room, taking a good look at his guests. A large black man with sunglasses and a tactical vest sat next to a skinny swedish looking man with long unkempt hair tied back in a ponytail. The black man looked up at him, studying rock for a second before speaking.

"Rock, glad to see your up and about! We were pretty worried about you this past week. Come over here and take a seat, we got a lot of catching up to do." He smiled a little bit at the last comment, confusing rock. He shrugged and walked over to the table, but his chest tightened a bit, seeing the only open seat was the couch Revy was sitting at. She glared at him as he sat down next to her, trying to push himself as far as he could to the other side. The black man offered rock a cigarette, which he gladly accepted.

"Well, lets start off with the basics. my names Dutch. Next to me is benny, and im sure you already met Revy." Rock nodded, matching each name to a face in his head, Revy's face lingering in his mind for a moment. Dutch spoke again "You work for me in a shipping company called black lagoon. We transport cargo, both legal and otherwise. youve been working with us for about two years." Rock started laughing a bit, but stopped as Revy punched him in his shoulder. rock grabbed at it and yelped in pain. "The fuck was that for!" he yelled out, staring at Revy, a small red spot appearing on the bandages. "Just cause your an amnesiac doesn't mean you get to be an ass!" she practically spit at him, but her features softened a second later."Sorry, I forgot about the shoulder."

Rock nodded, taken aback by her change in mood. He turned to face dutch again. "So do you have any idea what happened to me?" Dutch sighed, nodding. "A job went bad last week, and you got shot trying to throw a flash bang. It went off and you lost some fingers. The amount of pain and disorienting effects of the flashbang put you into a coma, and you have been out cold for about a week."

Rock stared at him, shocked at the information. 'So i used to be a pirate? Well it explains the injuries, but... i hate guns! How the hell did i wind up with these... thugs?' His brain began fighting itself as a million different explanations and arguments bounced around his skull.

Another knock at the door brought him to his senses. Dutch walked over and opened it, revealing a russian man. He whispered something and handed him a cellphone. Dutch put it to his ear, his eyes unchanging under his sunglasses. "Hey guys, take a look outside." They all walked over to a large window and looked down at the scene below them. Around 12 men were on their knees, hands behind their heads. dutch put the phone on speaker, and Ms Balalaika's voice played through the small device. "These men have been trailing Rock since he left the hospital last night, and appear to be part of a larger force. it seems everyone's favorite business man has a hit out on his head."

A feeling of dread filled Rocks being as the words sunk in. 'Why are people trying to kill me? I didn't do any wrong, did I? Well apparently I'm a pirate so i guess it could happen.' Balalaika's voice cut him off. "Dutch, I suggest you make arrangements to keep your new client protected. I'll leave the details up to you, and keep you informed about this faction that wants your accountant dead." The phone hung up, and Dutch stood staring out the window, looking down as the men were executed by Hotel Moscow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! once again its ThatGuy, bringing you chapter five of the interstellar best seller "words cant describe." Just in time to hit 500 views! Thanks for the hits and the wonderful reviews I keep getting from yall. as always, Keep em Coming! I love to see any suggestions, critiques or opinions you have of the story! now read on, and my apologies for the lack of action in this story. next chapter will take a look at Dutch and Benny's version of the day. sadly, I don't own black lagoon or any characters associated with it in this story, just The OCs I created. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and have great day! - Thatguyisaight**

Rock sat in the back of the pontiac GTO with Benny, while Revy argued with dutch in the front. "The safe house? You have got to be fucking kidding me Dutch! That place is a piece of shit!" Dutch sighed, turning onto the street his company was. "I know we havent been there in years, but its the safest place i can think of right now. And Rock needs to lay low right now, at least until he regains his memory."

Revy sighed sarcastically, leaning the seat back into Rock, squishing him uncomfortably. "At least let me pick up some supplies before we go. I don't think i can eat those MREs we have stored there." Rock groaned and she realized he was crushing him, immediately leaning forward. "Shit, my bad Rock." she said a little sheepishly.

Rock was opening his mouth to respond when Dutch interrupted him, pulling into the parking spot in front of the company. "You guys have 30 minutes, go grab your shit and be back out here." Revy hopped out and was in the building in a flash. Rock was a little more hesitant, standing next to the car, his hands in his pockets. Dutch rolled down the window, leaning over. "Your room is the last door on the left. It should be unlocked."

Rock nodded and walked up the steps. 'Everything is so... familiar.' He thought, finally making it to the hallway. 'Last door on the right.' he kept walking down the hallway, its silence only interrupted by the occasional crash from what he assumed was Revy's room. At last the door was in front of him, but for some reason he almost felt afraid to open it. Eventually he grabbed the handle, turning it and pushing it open. The room seemed bare and empty, the only things inside being a beaten up table, a bed, and a small kitchen with a stove and microwave. He slowly walked inside, taking in his surroundings. "This place is so empty... i live here?" he thought out loud.

"Yeah, your room kinda sucks. Thats why you always hung out in mine." Revy chuckled in the doorway, making Rock jump. He turned to face her, seeing a soft yet indifferent face looking at him, smoke trailing from the cigarette in her mouth. A large duffel bag hung on her shoulder.

"Its just so strange seeing all of this stuff i should remember, but all i'm drawing is a huge blank." He scratched the back of his head, trying to summon the faintest sign of recognition. She pulled the cigarette from her mouth, blowing smoke into the room. "Don't worry rock, we'll get you back to normal soon enough. Now get packed, you don't wanna see Dutch get pissed." He nodded, turning to the small closet next to his bed. As Revy walked back down the hall, Rock could swear he heard the clinking of glass inside.

he opened the closet, revealing a few white dress shirts, three ties and a few pairs of pants. An empty duffel was on the floor next to a pair of dress shoes. Rock sighed and started to stuff the clothes in the duffel, stopping when he saw a bright red and yellow Hawaiian shirt on a hanger in the corner. 'Well, its something different i guess.' he thought, shrugging and tossing it in the bag. He zipped it up and ran back outside to the blare of the GTOs horn.

0000000000

Smoke curled from the Left-tenants cigarette, catching under his boonie as he watched his troops check their gear. A door opened to his right and a man walked in, saluting with a fist over his unit patch. "Left-tenant, charlie squad has been captured and executed by the Russians. The only surviving member is downstairs in the barracks." Blair sighed and turned to face the man, returning the salute. "Did he have any information on the target?" The man dropped his salute, taking a stance of attention. "Charlie apparently spotted the red haired woman from the hospital entering with two others, apparently part of the the Lagoon company based near the docks."

Left-tenant blair flicked his cigarette into the corner, pulling out another and lighting it. A fresh wave of nicotine filled his lungs and he smiled slightly. "Put together an assault team, we're paying this company a visit tonight." The man in front of him saluted before turning and leaving "As you command."

000000000000

(somewhere outside Roanapur)

The GTO pulled into a gravel driveway leading up to an old cabin, the bumping from the road waking up a passed out Revy. She groaned, opening her eyes. "Watch what the fuck your doing dutch, people are trying to sleep here!" Dutch ignored her, pulling up to the cabin and locking the parking brake. "We're here, get out." Dutch grumbled at Revy, cleary fed up being stuck next to the woman for hours. Revy rolled her eyes, opening the door. "C'mon Rock , get your ass moving! We got a lot of absofuckinglutely nothing to do!" Rock opened the side door and hopped out, grabbing his bag. Dutch stopped him before he started toward the building. "Hey Rock! Here, give us a call if anything happens. The number is scratched on the back." He said, handing Rock a SATphone. Rock took it and thanked him, walking to the cabin as the GTO pulled back down the driveway in a cloud of dust.

Rock nearly choked on the stale air inside the building, and started batting at the dust floating inside. It was dark except a few lanterns haning from the ceiling and the thick slits of glass that served as windows. He placed his bag on a table at the center of the room and took a look around as his eyes adjusted. The building, although not much on the outside, looked like a fortress on the interior. Bulletproof metal plates adorned the walls, and thick plexiglass let little light in from the outside. A gun rack held a wide assortment of weapons, from SMGs to rocket launchers. A few chairs and a couch sat in various corners, all facing the table in the center of the room. A thick layer if dust coated every surface. "Well this place could use a little spring cleaning." he said to himself.

"Its summer you dipshit!" Revy yelled from an open door to his right. "Now come over her and toss your stuff in your room. Its the first door on the left." he shook his head and walked through the door, revealing a small kitchen area where revy was unloading bottles of Bacardi and tequila. He turned to find the door in question, and opened it. The room was little more than a large closet, having only a bed, nightstand and a rusty locker. He dropped his duffel on the bed, coughing as another cloud of dust rose from the sheets.

Rock opened the duffel and hung everything in the locker, giving another long look at the hawaiian shirt. 'i guess ill wear this tomorrow. It seems presentable enough.' After unpacking he walked back into the kitchen area, dumfounded by the sheer number of booze bottles on the counter. "How doid she even fit all of that in her bag?" he thought aloud, earning a resounding grunt from the room next to his.

Rock walked to the door to see Revy tossing a large amount of tank tops and cutoff jeans into the locker in her room. "You need any help?" he asked innocently, leaning on the door frame. She scowled at him before throwing the rest of the bags contents messily into the locker. "Fuck you rock. Why dont you make yourself useful and clean the fucking house before i choke to death from all this dust." Rock shrugged. 'I deserved that' he thought, 'But she does have a point there.' Without another word, he walked out and began cleaning.

(3 hours later, around 10:30 pm)

Rock wiped the sweat from his brow with the loosened green tie around his neck. He had just finished patting out the last sheet from his bed, and he was drenched in sweat and dirt. "Fuck me, that was ridiculous" He said, lighting a cigarette as he walked back inside. Revy was passed out on the couch, a magazine over her face. Rock sighed "so much for being 'partners'". Rock walked over to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and starting the shower. as he peeled off his bandages he heard a knock on the door. "Theres some instant noodles in the kitchen when your done, but don't take too fucking long, we only have a small amount of hot water." Rocked rolled his eyes. "Yeah i wont be too long, don't worry." He heard footsteps leaving the door, and started unwrapping the bandages on his shoulder and hand. His fingers were still bleeding around the edges rom the manual labor, but the Scabs held for the most part. The bone sticking out still made him sick, and he tore his gaze away from the sight. Soon the water was hot and he hopped in, letting the water run over his sore and dirty body.

About fifteen minutes later Rock walked out of a steam filled bathroom, a faded blue towel around his waist. He walked to his room, dropping the towel and putting on a fresh pair of underwear and pants. Pink droplets of water still clung to his shoulder, the blood making the liquid a little thicker than normal. He began searching his room. "Fuck! I forgot bandages!" he shouted, leaving the room to look for some in the main room of the house. Revy sat on a chair, her feet planted on the table in the center of the room, a half empty bottle of Bacardi in her hand. She glanced up as Rock walked by, still dripping wet. "Put a fucking shirt on, that slut from the church isnt here to drool over you." He raised an eyebrow as he walked past. 'Slut from the church? seems a little contradictory.' Rock shook his head, opening and digging through a closet on the opposite end of the room. He eventually found a medical bag full of bandages and various other medical supplies.

Rock pulled out a couple rolls and sat down in a chair facing Revy. He lifted up his injured hand, and stared at it again. Revy looked down, takingin the sight. 'Shit, that does look rough. Must be fucking painful.' She thought, eyeing the two stumps where Rock's fingers used to be. Slowly he began to wrap up the hand, wincing as the bandages touched the exposed muscle at the tips. Revy's face softened as he winced in pain. 'Goddamn it, its my fault isnt it... Wait, the fuck are you saying Revy! Its his for trying to play hero. But still... he did it for me...' her thoughts fought back and forth as she watched him finish wrapping his hand. he grabbed another strip and began wrapping his shoulder with little success.

Revy sighed, standing up and sitting down on the table in front of rhim, making Rock drop the bandage on his lap. "Turn around, let me help you." She said as seriously as she could. Rock looked quizzically at her for a second before complying. She looked at the stitching on his shoulder, a single line of blood rolling down his back from the wound. 'Damn it rock' she thought, 'why do i feel sorry for you?' She began wrapping his shoulder as delicately as she could, her hands barely touching him. When she finished, she tucked the excess end under another layer, but her hands floated on his back for a second. "Something wrong revy?" he asked, looking over. Her face turned red for a second and she quickly pulled her hands away. shaking the blush away, she jumped off the table and sat back down in her chair. "Just go get a drink already, fucker." She said, grabbing the bottle from the table and taking a large swig.

(3 hours and two bottles of Bacardi later)

Rock squinted at the cards in his hand, it seemed like he was holding 4 times as many as he was. Revy repeated herself "Got any 3s?" Rock managed to focus on the cards for a second, smiling as he read the numbers printed on them. "Go fish" he said triumphantly, finishing off the glass of booze next to him. Revy threw her cards on the table, clearly angry. "Fuck this game! I quit!" she shouted, taking a swig from her third bottle before filling Rock's glass again. Rock laid his cards down, taking the glass and downing it again. he set the glass back down, staring at it for a while. Revy broke the silence. "Hey Rock." rock looked at her with a lazy stare, dreariness taking over his mind. "Yeah Revy?"

Revy didnt speak for a while, to Rock it seemed as if she was embaressed. Finally she downed another swig and looked straight at him. "So you really dont remember anything? Nothing is floating around in that head of yours except the last 48?" He was suprised by the question, but the alcohol loosened his lips. He spoke before even thinking of something to say. "Well..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head anxiously, "when i woke up in the hospital, you were sleeping on my chest." Her face turned red and she flicked a cigarette butt at him, hitting her target in the forehead. "I said anything BEFORE that!"

Rock sighed, taking another drink. "As i was saying, I had no idea who or where I was, but for some reason... I knew your name revy." She stared at him for a while, almost fighting different emotions, when suddenly she burst out laughing. "Thats the dumbest fucking thing i've ever heard! ?You tryin to sweet talk me Rock? You fucking idiot!" The more she laughed, the more fed up Rock became. Eventually he just stood up and called it a night, walking off to his room and lighting up a cigarette.

Rock dropped his shirt on he floor, the green tie a crumpled heap next to it. He sat on his bed, leaning against the wall it pushed up against. 'I dont understand why she thought it was funny. I was serious! why do i even remember such an asshole!' He took a drag and leaned his head back against the wall, immediatly feeling guilty for the way he was thinking. 'Maybe... maybe she meant something to me, before i lost my memory.' He looked down at his damaged hand, slowly unwrapping to reveal the gruesome damage. 'Maybe thats why even with my memory wiped, the trauma couldnt erase her name... Maybe... maybe i had... feelings... for...' His mind slowed as sleep took him, the cigarette shedding a dull light on his peaceful face.

0000000000000

Revy watched him walk off and decided to call it a night soon after finishing her third bottle. She stumbled into her room and changed into a loose fitted tank top and a matching pair of panties, turning and landing face first on the bed. Twenty minutes went by, and she rolled in her bed, sleep eluding her, thinking the booze away. 'Why did i laugh at that? Was i really so embaressed to care that he remembers me? Me! Of all the ruthless scumbags he works with, why me?' She sighed and got out of bed, walking over to the bathroom. She stared at herself for a long time, arguing.

'Well its probably all just coincidence. I read in one of Benny's mags that amnesiacs usually have random trigger words. Its just pure coincidence that he remembers me. But why did him saying that make my heart jump?' She splashed some water on her face and walked back out of the bathroom. As she turned to open her door, she noticed his wasnt locked. 'I should probably make sure he didn't pass out on the floor... or smack his bad hand or something. Just a quick check.' She slowly walked over to the next room, pressing her fingers against the door and applying pressure. The hinges complained slightly, but gave way as she entered inside. Revy sighed, staring at the silhouette of the man sleeping against the wall, a cigarette still in his mouth. She just stared at him for a while, her mind spurring up an argument again. her mind quieted down a second later as she walked in and lightly sat next to the sleeping amnesiac. "Rock, i dont know whats going on in your head, but... thanks for remembering me." She whispered, leaning in and taking the cigarette from his mouth. Revy took a long drag, blowing the smoke toward the ceiling. She looked down and saw his hand unbandaged, the tissue reflecting a little of the cigarettes glow.

Without a second thought she placed her hand on it, wrapping her fingers around his palm. "I'll be sure to make all this up to you Rock, just get your memory back soon." Revy sat next to rock for a while, finishing off the cigarette. Sleep eventually began to beckon her, and she stood up, releasing Rocks hand. She stopped at the doorway, taking a last look back before heading off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy y'all! its ThatGuy once again, climbing from the depths to bring you the next exciting chapter in this story! Everyone's favorite mystery mercenary corporation finally gets a name, and a backer that the lagoon company is all to familiar with. wanna find out? then read chapter 6!and don't forget to lemme know what you think with a review or PM! obviously I don't own Black lagoon or any characters used in the story... except for my OCs! enjoy and have a great day! -Thatguyisaight**

(earlier that day, back at the Lagoon company building)

Dutch pulled into the parking spot in front of his company, Benny passed out in the co-pilot seat. He turned the key, shutting off the engine. A cigarette burned between his fingers as he stepped out and stretched. "Goddamn that's a long ride. We gotta get that suspension checked out soon Benny boy." Benny groaned as he awoke, rubbing his temples as he stepped out of the car. "Yeah, I don't know how I passed out on that ride, my neck hurts just thinking about it."

Dutch chuckled, walking over to the door and fumbling with his keys. He reached for the door, stopping as his hand grabbed the door knob. his other hand reached down to grab the magnum at his side. Benny noticed Dutch's stance and began looking around nervously. "What's going on Dutch?"

Dutch remained staring at the door, his hand slowly turning the knob. "The door's been unlocked. Hell, we might have some company." Benny stared up at the window to the main office, looking for any sign of movement. Dutch opened the door in a flash, his revolver pointed up the staircase. No movement. His hand didn't waver as he slowly walked up the steps, scanning for any signs of life. Benny slowly creeped the stairs up behind him. Dutch's hand checked each handle as he moved down the hallway, making sure they hadn't been opened or tampered with. The third door on the right stopped him, a slim ray of light coming through the partially open door. Benny opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Dutch's fist raising into the air. "There's someone in there" he said, in little more than a whisper.

He moved around the door, scanning the room through the small crack. Without a word, he stood up and kicked the door open, his pistol level and his eyes scanning under his sunglasses. Gunfire erupted from the far corner of the room, forcing Dutch to duck back behind the wall. "Shit, we got two assholes behind one of the couches." Dutch growled. Benny couldn't help but stare at the bullets flying through the doorway, smashing through the wall on the other side of hallway.

Dutch took a deep breath and spun into the door, firing a couple of rounds toward the intruders. "Fuck!" He shouted, ducking behind a couch next to the doorway. Bullets tore through the top, sending splinters and stuffing flying everywhere. Dutch crawled over the edge of the couch, looking at for the reflection of his assailants in the window. "You assholes picked the wrong day to shoot up my office." he growled, sliding out the side of the couch and firing three rounds, dropping both men.

He moved to crouch, scanning the rest of the room. Dutch lowered his revolver, seeing no immediate threats in the room. "It's all clear Benny, come in." Benny walked in, giving off a low whistle at the state of the place. "Damn, they really did a number here. Seems a little ill planned though." Dutch nodded in agreement, grabbing some more rounds from a shelf and reloading his revolver, and stuffing another reload in his pocket. He walked over to the two downed intruders, examining their gear and armaments. "they aren't common thugs, that's for sure. look more like some sort of paramilitary unit." Benny walked over to take a look. "Hell, they're certainly armed like one. maybe Russians?" Dutch shook his head, lighting up a cigarette. "nah, Balalaika doesn't have a bone to pick with us, and besides, their gear suggests a more European origin."

Two AIMS 74 rifles lay next to them, smoke trailing from the barrels. Dutch kicked the rifles away, and noticed one of the patches on their arms, a red circle with a skeletal dragon in flight. "Take a look at this Benny boy," He said, pulling the patch from the Velcro. "Look familiar at all?" Benny took the patch, looking at it. "well, I thought I saw something like this when Rock took a of the initial responders had something like this." Dutch nodded, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but to head all the way out here for revenge? Doesn't seem very smart. unless... they were after the shit Rock found on that-"

They were interrupted by something rolling through the open door behind them. "Fuck, get down!" Dutch shouted, covering his ears and dropping on top of the dead soldiers. Benny wasn't as lucky, taking a second to long to realize what was happening. The flashbang exploded, blinding him as a deafening ring echoed through his skull. He dropped to the ground clawing at his ears. "Fuck!" he shouted over and over, the flash bang doing its job on him. Dutch looked back up, firing into the door as more soldiers entered the room, dropping one before the rest could open fire.

the Lagoon crew's assailants began blind firing into the room, filling almost everything full of holes. Dutch grabbed the incapacitated Benny and pulled him on top of one of the bodies. bullets continued to fly as Dutch smacked him, looking at him with a steely gaze. "This situation has gone to shit, fast! We gotta get the the boat!"

Benny could only nod, the ringing in his ears blotting out any noise. Dutch sighed, realizing Benny couldn't hear anything. "Benny, at my signal, head to the dock!" He shouted, making a chopping motion and pointing to a door to the left of them. Benny nodded, his vision finally returning to him.

Dutch popped his pistol over the couch, blind firing at the door. He gave the signal, putting the remaining shots through the walls next to the door, hearing cries of pain as they retreated. Dutch grabbed his shotgun leaning against the wall as they booked it down the stairs. Benny nearly tripped as they reached the bottom, as gunfire began skittering from the top of the stairs. their attackers advancing upon them, covering each other as they rushed down the stairs after them. "Keep running Benny!" Dutch shouted, turning and firing his Remington towards the stairs, causing one of the soldiers to smash into the wall behind him, leaving a crimson stain as he slid down. Gunfire rom the left, catching Dutch's attention. "Dammit! Reinforcements!" He yelled, turning his shotgun on the new opponents. Benny was jumping into a hatch, having made it to the torpedo boat. he turned around, looking for his employer. "Dutch, c'mon!"

Dutch turned, hearing his friend's voice, only to take a bullet to the calf. "God damn it! That hurt you fuckers!" he nearly screamed, taking a knee and firing wildly at the slowly advancing enemy. He fired till all he heard was a metallic click, signaling his empty weapon. "fucking great, shoulda grabbed shells!" He dropped the shotgun and pulled out his revolver in one motion. He started to hobble backward, firing his last six shots. Three soldiers dropped to the ground, but the rest advanced, bounding from position to position. An anger ignited in Dutch, one he hadn't felt since his fighting in Vietnam. He stood up, pulling the trigger even after the shells in his pistol were empty, a blinding fire in his eyes. Another round barely missed his head, shattering his sunglasses as he retreated. The enemy realized they were no longer receiving fire and abandoned their cover. slowly they formed a half circle around him, rifles aimed at his chest. Dutch sighed "Well, looks like I'm fucked." he said indifferently, eyeing his soon-to-be executioners.

suddenly smoke billowed around Dutch, and he dropped to the ground as bullets flew to where he was standing a moment ago. "Dutch! come on, get over here!" he heard Benny yell from the boat behind him, priming another smoke grenade. Dutch started crawling toward the technician's voice, bullets skittering across the ground as footsteps approached. His attackers were almost upon him as Dutch reached the boat, clumsily climbing aboard. "Get us out of her Benny!" he yelled, holding onto the railing as the torpedo boat pulled a sharp turn away from the dock, a wall of water splashing over the weathered wood.

Dutch closed the hatch and slumped into the driver's seat, exhausted. Blood trickled from his calf, but he felt no pain, his adrenaline still numbing the wound. He looked behind him, seeing Benny frantically scrubbing blood from his clothes. "God dammit, this was my favorite shirt!" Dutch chuckled tiredly, looking back to the view port, seeing the edge of the Buddha statue disappear to the side. pain began to emanate from his leg as he lit a cigarette. "well, I lost my fucking company, thousands in weaponry, and took a round to the leg. this day couldn't get any fucking better."

0000000000000000

(around 11:30 pm, the occupied Lagoon crew building)

The Left-tenant looked around the bullet ridden room, his eyes following his soldiers carrying out body bags. "Staff sergeant! what information do you have on the target?" a man stood up from a small group debriefing, rendering a salute. "Left-tenant, two targets escaped in a torpedo boat, killing seven of our own. One was wounded before their escape." The left-tenant sighed, his hand rubbing his temple. _'Idiots, how do you lose with such one sided odds?_' He looked up at the staff sergeant, "And what about the Japanese man?"

"The Japanese man and red-haired woman weren't among the targets here. Surveillance suggests they were dropped off somewhere outside the city." Anger flared into the eyes of the Left-tenant, causing the staff sergeant to take a nervous step back before speaking again. "We had a recon team keep track of them since they left this building, and have an approximate location of the other two." The left-tenant opened his mouth to speak when his cellphone rang. He reached into his pocket and opened the phone, bringing it to his ear. "Left-tenant Blair speaking." He said, walking into the hallway.

"blair... I need an update on the mission. im getting reports of gunfire from the docks, what the fuck are you doing out there?" the voice spoke through the small speakers. Blair shook his head. "My apologies sir, we were cleaning up a security breach we had a few days ago, but frankly, I don't think its any of your concern. you hired the Crimson Dragoon Corperation to start a war, Mr. Chang, and that's what we intend to do."

000000000000000

(The safe house, 2:30 AM)

Rock opened his eyes, looking around a familiar blackness. "Another dream?" he thought aloud as images began to appear around him in the blackness. One seemed to catch his attention, appearing clearer than the others. He reached out to touch it, and a searing pain ripped though his skull. His eyes slammed shut, and the pain subsided. Rock opened them again, seeing he was standing on a sidewalk overlooking a large expanse of water with a shipping yard on the other side. As before, there was no sound, only the feeling of the cold salty air on his face. He noticed a commotion next to him, and turned to see to see Revy laying on the ground, a large Japanese man in a trench coat bearing down on her with a katana. He opened his mouth to yell, but the scene had ended before he could make a sound. Blood dripped from the man's throat, Revy's pistol pressed up against it. His sword was shoved clean through her leg, both his hands holding up his now dead weight.

revy smiled as blood dripped onto her face, muttering something to the dead man above her. The man fell and she dropped her gun, a wave of pain erupted from her leg causing her to grunt and moan as she grasped at the sword. "Revy... Revy!" Rock yelled, running to her and taking his tie off. he knelt down next to her, tying it tightly around her thigh as her chest silently rose and fell rapidly. her mouth moved, but all he could hear was his speeding heartbeat. He put a cloth against her leg, looking at the wound and grasping the hilt o the weapon. "Don't talk, This is gunna hurt."

Rock pressed the cloth against the wound and pulled the sword out of her leg, tossing it behind him. A spray of blood flew from the wound, slightly covering his face. Revy's head leaned back, her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. _Dear god,_ He thought, lifting her leg up and patching the wound. _Why the hell is this happening?_ Rock managed to stop the bleeding and helped Revy to her feet, her arm around his shoulders for support.

Rock turned when he noticed something moving behind him, and turned to see a japanese schoolgirl walking over to the dead man, the katana in her hand. revy gabbed his arm and tried to pull him back the schoolgirl began to speak. her mouth moved in silence as she turned to look at him, blood dripping from the katana's blade. he couldn't turn his gaze away, even as the girl brought the katana to her neck. Suddenly Revy's voice broke the silence. "Don't look at her Rock! look at me!" she yelled, trying in vain to turn his eyes as the schoolgirl thrust the sword through her throat, blood bubbling from the wound as she fell to the ground._ Jesus Christ..._ he thought, fighting the urge to vomit as Revy tugged his arm again, finally turning him to face her. Revy's eyes were filled with pain and sadness, and without speaking she wrapped her arms around him, holding his head into her shoulder. He couldnt help but let the tears flow from his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her as well. His entire body was shaking, and he closed his eyes, burying his face in her shoulder. He stayed there for what seemed like eternity, finally opening his eyes to see the image in front of him again, his arms empty. he looked around frantically, searching for her.

"Revy!"

A blinding light appeared to his right, seeming to beckon him. He turned and ran towards it, getting steadily closer until it seemed right in front of him. He reached out to grab it, and the light expanded, blinding him. He blinked, and was standing in the hospital hallway once again, Revy aiming one of her cutlasses at him. "Rock, I don't know what's going on in your head, but... thanks for remembering me." She said, a look of sadness on her face. A gunshot tore through his shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain. His hand clenched the pistol he held, pulling the trigger. light billowed from the barrel, blinding him once again.

Rock opened his eyes and slowly looked around. He was leaning against the wall on his bed, his damaged hand uncovered and laying on his lap. He looked down to see wet droplets all along his arm. He reached up and touched his face, feeling the tears covering his cheeks. _Was that another one of my memories? Why... Why am i crying so much... God dammit..._ he wiped the tears from his face, and they were quickly replaced by new ones. Rock grabbed his hair, hunching over. He couldn't stop the tears, each sob shaking his body, the image of the schoolgirl killing herself repeating in his brain.

Revy appeared at the open door, a look of worry on her face. He looked up at her, tears pouring from his now red eyes. "Revy... I... Why is this world so fucking cruel!" He said, grabbing his head and looking down again. she walked over and sat down next to him, putting an arm over his shoulder without a word.

**Next chapter should be up this weekend, but no promises. I'm having a little trouble deciding how this next one is going to pan out, so any suggestions would be appreciated. thanks for reading! and don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! ThatGuy here! sorry about the long wait here, I bought a PS4 the other day and got a little distracted. but I digress, Chapter 7 is up just in time o Hit 1000 Views! WOOHOO! special thanks to Snowstrike6 and Meech Macko for their help with deciphering the anime, providing suggestions, and adding input from the manga (which sadly I haven't read). Anyway without further ado, Chapter 7! have a Great day! (btw I don't own black lagoon or any characters affiliated with the show/manga. only my OCs) -Thatguyisaight**

Rocks sobbing slowly died down as Revy sat by him, not knowing what else to do. She nearly jumped as Rock's tear soaked hand slid up to the one she had on his shoulder.

"Revy... thanks for being here."

Revy was taken aback, her heart fluttering slightly as the words echoed in her head. "No... no problem Rock. what got you so upset? did you remember anything?" Rock took a deep breath, his eyes still on the dirty floor. "I had a dream. It's been a bit of a recurring one. I open my eyes and im surrounded by darknesss, and suddenly these images appear out of nowhere. I think they're memories, but they're all so unclear."

Revy could only nod. 'Well does that mean he could remember soon? Could he remember what we were?' Her train of thought was interrupted as Rock continued. "Well I saw one that was clearer than the others... I saw you fighting a japanese man with a katana. You won, but his katana was thrust through your calf." Revy's leg felt a twinge of pain as she thought back to that day. "I couldn't explain it... but I felt fear and anger and worry at the same time. I ran to help you, and when I got up, I saw a schoolgirl take the katana and..."

Revy cut him off before he could continue. "Rock, you were right, that was a memory... But you dont need to think about that. It has nothing to do with you. That whole stay in Japan was a disaster anyways." She clenched his shoulder subconsciously, making him wince as her finger dug into the bullet wound. Fresh blood began to soak the bandages. "Shit! Sorry Rock!"

Rock grunted in response, lifting her hand and clasping his shoulder. "It's fine Revy, you didn't mean to." He moved his hand and stared at the wet blood on his palm. "The thing was... there was never any sound until just before... Then I heard you yell at me, yelling to turn away. When I finally did, you hugged me... and... and this feeling of peace washed over me." Revy blushed slightly, staring at the blood on his hand. "Revy... for some reason I can't help but feel safe around you. I don't know why, but maybe it had something to do with my old self, the me stuck in all these memories."

"Fuckin hell, maybe I'm the key to your memories rocky baby." She said with a chuckle. "Do you remember anything else from these dreams?" He took another breath before clasping his shoulder again. "Well the only other thing is a bright light that I ran towards, and when I finally touched it..." He stopped, thinking of wether to tell her the last part of his dream. "...Thats it, thats all i remember." Revy looked at him, studying his facial features as he stared at the floor, and couldnt help but reach out and grab his injured hand. "Rock, I know there's something your not telling me. Its ok, I wont judge you... too much." She said softly, chuckling at the end.

Rock sighed, turning to face her, his face solemn. "Well I jump back to when I... tried to shoot you in the hospital. You're always standing with your pistol pointed at me, smiling. You said 'I'll be sure to make all this up to you Rock, just get your memory back soon.' And then shot my shoulder... then I pulled the trigger and woke up." Revy stared at him, mouth slightly open, trying to process what rock just said. She shook it off and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, putting one in her mouth and lighting it up, her face calm but her mind in disarray. 'Did... I traumatize him? Shit, could I have ruined everything? Wait, he said he felt safe around me... Fuck! This makes no goddamn sense!'

She blew a cloud of smoke in the air before giving rock the cigarettes and lighter. "I honestly don't know what to think Rock. Maybe I'm the key and the only thing keeping you from remembering. A guardian angel and a fucking grim reaper rolled into one." Rock grabbed the pack, lighting up a cigarette and letting it hang from his mouth, pieces of the cig dyed red from the blood on his hand. "Fuck... I don't know either. For some reason, all the images that seem the clearest involve you. But honestly I just don't know what to do anymore."

He leaned back, blowing smoke from his nose and staring at the ceiling. Revy leaned into his good shoulder, adding to his smoke cloud and sliding her hand into his injured one. "Neither do I, Rock, but I'm gunna help you remember, I promise you that partner. Honestly the new you is a bit of a pussy anyway." She said chuckling again.

The gunslinger and the amnesiac sat in silence for a while, finishing off thier cigarettes. Revy put hers out on the wall behind her and started to get up, stopping as she felt rock squeeze her hand slightly. "No, Revy, could you just stay a bit longer?" He said, his eyes closed and a burnt out cigarette hanging from his lips. She smiled slightly, leaning back into his shoulder and returning the squeeze. "Hell, i've heard of worse pickup lines rocky baby." she said chuckling softly, taking the cigarette butt from his lips and leaning her head on his good shoulder.

She sat there, enjoying the closeness she wanted yet seldom recieved, and noticed Rocks breathing becoming slower and more rhythmic. She smiled again and slid another hand around his. "Goodnight rocky baby. I'll be here as long as you need." She snuggled up next to him and sleep soon overtook her, a look of calm over both of their faces.

00000000000000

(meanwhile, in an abandoned looking warehouse in roanapur.)

The Left-tenant looked at a large map of the city, laid out on a table. Various ranking officers and soldiers moved about the room, moving pieces on the board, talking into radios or typing on laptops. One of the pieces caught his eye, a small wooden Z next to the Russian HQ.

"Give me a status on Zeta squadron!" He ordered to no one in particular. A thin gangly man with a small black circle on his chest hustled up to him, rendering a salute. " First cadet Rolli reporting sir! Squadron Zeta has prepared all explosives in their sector, none have been found as of yet. They are ready to begin Operation Titanfall at any time." The Left-Tenant smiled, making the cadet uneasy. "Good, good. Soon we'll make good on our contract with that smug bastard Chang. The russians will soon fall, hearing the report of our rifles and blasts from our explosives. I can hardly wait to put a bullet in that Ivan bitch's skull." The cadet chuckled nervously before scurrying back to his duties.

The Left-tenant turned away from the table, walking over to a radio operator. "Have the scout units found our Japanese friend and his red haired bitch yet?" The radioman nearly jumped, hearing words other than what was coming through his headphones. He stood quickly and rendered his salute, placing his headset on the table next to the radio. "Left-tenant sir! We've located the two hiding out in a cabin about five kliks from the city limits. Closer examination has been impossible as the land around it is flat and devoid of cover!" The Left-Tenant pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, taking two out and offering one to the operator. He lit the other and took a long puff of it, watching the operator nervously take and light it. "Have the scout units fall back to their designated Evac points and call Coyote and his squadron. We have some prey they need to hunt. They have orders to move out tomorrow evening." The radio operator raised another salute before sitting down and dawning his headset. "As you command, we'll have the choppers fueled and ready for take off."

000000000000000

Chang was sitting in his usual chair, looking out over the city, his city. Lights flickered from the streets as people went about their daily lives, unaware that the city of the damned would soon become a battlefield. He smirked as he pictured it, smoke billowing from the streets, the sound of gunfire echoing through the alleys, and the smell of blood on the wind. A man with sunglasses and a suit opened the door behind him, walking up and dropping an envelope on the coffee table in front of him. "We found out what that mercenary company was doing on the docks this afternoon." Chang reached down and grabbed the envelope, opening it to reveal pictures inside. "So, it seems the lagoon crew somehow got involved. where are they now?"

The man lit up a cigarette and walked over to the minibar in the corner. "Dutch and Benny have been last seen headed down the coast. Probably steering clear of their office for the time being. No word on where two hands or Rock are." Chang put out his cigarette, lighting a new one and taking a long drag. "Well its a shame they got caught up in all of this, but its a little too late to do anything about it now. Let me know when the Crimson dragoons make their move, and have hit squads on standby to clean up the wreckage." The man stood up, turning to the door. "gotcha, ill have em' ready and waiting."

000000000000000

(Meanwhile, on the torpedo boat.)

"Still nothing on radar!" Benny yelled from the lower deck. Dutch downed another beer, keeping his eyes glued to the view port. The torpedo boat had hidden itself in a small cave carved into a cliff face, about a mile from Roanapur's gulf. "Thanks Benny! keep me updated."

"Roger that boss!" He heard Benny reply from below. It had been a couple hours since they escaped the ambush at their own building, and Dutch was still paranoid about followers. 'Whoever attacked us wanted us dead, and they had the same patches as those guys from our last job. Fuck, maybe benny's found something.' He lit up a cigarette as he turned to yell down the hatch. "Hey Benny boy, you find anything on that patch yet?" There was a long pause before he heard an answer. "... Well thats interesting." Dutch sighed and climbed down the hatch, seeing Benny typing away at his computer. "Whats so fucking interesting man?"

Benny turned to look at Dutch from his seat. "Well the patch has shown up in a number of places, mainly large operations in other cities. I still cant find a roster of forces or even a name. Whoever they are, they're making sure they don't leave any traces." Dutch raised an eyebrow, thinking deeply. "Well that might explain why they were after us... Didn't rock snag something from that computer before he got shot?"

Benny's eyes widened. "Well fuck man, do you know what happened to it?" Dutch started pacing the room, scratching his chin. "I wonder, has anyone cleaned the forward cabin since then?" Benny shrugged, turning back toward his monitor to check the radar. "I sure didn't. Revy'd put a bullet between my eyes if she found me in there, and she hasn't left Rock's side since then, so probably not." Dutch didn't respond, instead heading toward the ladder to the forward cabin.

He opened the door and was hit with a dry, metallic smell of blood. The place was a mess, blood covered the bed and drops of the stuff covered the floor. 'Damn,' Dutch thought, ' How he didn't bleed out I'll never know.' He shrugged and began searching through the blood-stained sheets. Suddenly something caught his eye. Rock's blood covered business shirt was crumpled up toward the back of the room.

Dutch walked over and picked it up, examining the large hole in the shoulder. his eyes slowly moved over to the front pocket. 'Well I'll be damned, he did swipe that fucking disk' He thought, pulling out a floppy disk from the bloody shirt pocket. He dropped the shirt and hurried back over to Benny. "Toss this in, see whats on it." He said, tossing the disk to the technician.

Benny tossed it in his computer and saw a jumble of letters and numbers appear on screen. "Hmmm... encrypted, well that's not a problem." He typed a command into the computer and four windows popped up, the random script scrolling through the tiny text boxes inside. "Well I pulled up four different cyphers to decrypt it at the same time. We should get a hit at any time now." No sooner had he finished his statement, one of the windows pinged. "Ahhh, there we go. Now lets see what these guys are hiding." A new screen popped up, and the cigarettes dropped from both of their mouths. "Holy shit, Roanapur's about to go down in flames."


	8. Chapter 8

**ThatGuy is back! Sorry I took so long posting this chapter, my internet was down for a while. Just an FYI, ill be taking a week-long hiatus, as my family is coming to town. but ill be ure to post another chapter up the day they leave. As always, Review, follow, favorite, and Pm me with any suggestions or questions! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy the chapter! - Thatguyisaight **

**Ps. I don't own Black Lagoon, or any characters affiliated with the show. only the OCs I created.**

* * *

Rock awoke yelling, sweat streaming down his face. He tried to get up, but something was on top of him. He looked down as a look of fear shot through his body for a second, followed by a sense of calm. "It was only that dream again, thank god I didnt wake her." He said to himself, looking at the red-haired girl sleeping on his chest. "Guess we moved around a bit." He chuckled to himself. He laid back down, putting his good hand behind his head, and Revy unconsciously snuggled closer to him, laying a hand on his injured shoulder. He smiled and looked around, seeing the pack of cigarettes within arms reach on the floor. As he manuevered himself to grab the pack, he felt something warm on his side. He looked over and blushed a deep red. Revy's loose tank top had rolled up slightly, removing the thin barrier between heir chests. 'I should wake her... but what would I say?' He thought, deciding to try and pull it back down without waking her. He reached slowly, moving as delicately as possible. As his hand touched the fabric, her hand shot up and grabbed it. He jumped back and managed to pull both of them off the bed.

Rock started breathing heavily, his hands on either side of her emotionless face, his leg between hers. His face turned an even deeper shade of red, his eyes glancing down to see revy's uncovered chest. "S-sorry Revy. I was trying to-" He stopped as Revy's face turned red. She smiled and leaned up, inches from his face. "Don't worry Rocky baby, I've had worse wake up calls" She said, grinning a mischievous smile. For reasons unknown to Rock, he began to slowly lean into her, until their lips were mere inches away. Revy turned a crimson shade of red, her mind racing. '_Whats he doing? is trying to kiss me? what should i do? And why do I... I kind of want to?'_ Rocks eyes grew wide as Revy closed the last few inches, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Neither of them moved, each holding, almost desperatly, onto the faint show of affection. Finally Revy pulled back, her face red and disappointed. "Sorry about that, don't know what the fuck I was thinking." Rock sat up, his eyes still wide and confused, watching Revy as she fixed her top and raced out of the room.

00000000000000

Revy slammed the door closed in her room, yelling various obscenities in the air. Eventually she calmed down and lit up a cigarette, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. "What the fuck was I thinking? That was fucking stupid, Goddamn it. You shoulda known rebecca, shoulda known he'd never be interested in a street rat like you. He'll never save you, your nothing to him." She sighed, blowing smoke from toward the ceiling.

She grabbed a bottle of Bacardi she had under her bed and downed about half of it in one go. "Look at you, drinking at the crack of dawn. The fuck is wrong with you." She sighed as she began to feel the buzz of alcohol in the back of her head. Revy stood up, putting out the cigarette and walking out the door and to the bathroom. She stopped before she closed the door, turning around to see Rock slumped in a chair in the main room, his back to her, smoke rising from the front of him. She shook her head, closed the door, and turned on the shower. She took another swig of the bottle, then the mirror caught her attention.

Revy stared at her reflection, studying herself and her face._ 'its not over, just dont give up hope.'_ the reflection seemed to say. "shut the fuck up."

She turned away as steam covered the mirror and hopped in the shower, letting the water flow over her. She looked down and saw the scar on her leg, where the katana had imbedded itself in japan._ 'You're fucking pathetic.'_ She thought to herself. Eventually the water began to get colder, and she stepped out, drying herself and turning off the shower.

Once in her room, she changed into her usual attire, and was tossing her pistols in her holster when she stopped. A low chopping noise vibrated the air, causing her to finish up and quickly walk outside. Rock hadnt moved from when she last saw him, not even looking up as she walked out the front door. The noise was slowly building in volume, but the alcohol coursing through her body kept her from remembering the sound. She looked around scanning the horizon, looking for the source. As she looked toward the rising sun, squinting, she saw it.

A large transport chopper was flying toward the house, slowly turning to reveal the circular barrel of a Minigun on the side. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to run inside. "Rock! Get down!" She yelled, tackling him out of the chair and onto the floor. As soon as they hit the ground bullets began tearing through the armor-plated walls, accompanied by the loud buzzing of the minigun. Windows and bottles of booze shattered as bullets tore through the house, sending broken glass flying through the air. Revy was on top of Rock, forming a human shield over his body. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. Revy didnt say anything, her adrenaline putting her in combat mode. The firing stopped and a low growl escaped Revy's lips. She slowly got up, drawing both her pistols. Rock sat up, staring at her with fearful look in his eyes. "What the hell was that?" Revy shot him a quick glare. "just shut up and stay down. We got company."

000000000

Balalaika sat in her office, a cigar burning between her fingers. Her eyes were half closed, and she was leaning back in her leather chair. She despised mornings like these, sleep fogging her mind. The hangover didn't help much either. A knock on the door woke her from her daze, and she turned her chair toward the door. "You can come in."

The door opened to reveal her second in command, a large man with a scar crossing his face. He displayed a small smile as he handed a cup of coffee to her. "Good morning Kapitan. It seems we received a wake up call from the lagoon company today ma'am." Balalaika smiled, things always became interesting when Dutch was involved, and she could use some excitement. "Well lets see what they want, shall we?" She picked up the phone and dialed in. It rang a few times before Dutch picked up.

"Balalaika?"

"Good morning Dutch, how have you been? Its been a while since we've had a good chat."

"Well I've been a lot fucking better. Our building was assaulted by the same guys from the last job you had us do. But on another note, I may have found something you might want."

"Well thats a shame, I hope everyone made it out alright. So what have you gotten for me dutch?" There was a short paise before he responded.

"Information."

Balalaika's eyebrow raised, he had piqued her interest. "What kind of information?"

"Info that could save you and your comrades a lot of heartache and gunfire, but before I give it to you, I need a favor."

Balalaika took a long drag from her cigar, blowing the smoke away from the receiver, an inquisitive smile etched on her lips. "I'm listening."

000000000000

Revy peeked through the destroyed window, trying to spot the chopper. She noticed it toward the front of the house, hovering about twenty feet from the ground. Ropes dropped from the sides, and soldiers began to slide down, taking firing positions as they hit the ground.

They wore full black uniforms, sporting plate carriers and chest rigs. Each one of them wore a full cover gas mask, all marked with skulls, crosses, and other symbols. The morning light glinted off the barrels of the STEYR AUGS they carried, lasers from next to the barrels scanning over the surrounding area. The last man down wore wore a black boonie cap, covered in wolves teeth. A cigar trailed smoke from him mouth. A Spectre M4 hung on his chest, and a CZ-75 was strapped to his hip. "Fucking hell," Revy growled as she watched the troops land. "These fuckers mean business."

The man with the boonie hat pulled the cigar out, yelling commands, though Revy couldnt hear them over the sound of the chopper. The men soon disappeared on either side of the house. "Alright Rock, the only way in here is the front entrance, so just stay behind me and you'll be just fine." She said, kicking over the table in the center of the room for cover. As soon as they both crouched behind it, smoke billowed from the doorway, soon followed by lasers dancing on the opposite wall. Revy smiled, her nostrils flaring, grasping at the anticipated smell of blood and gunpowder. Two of the soldiers appeared from the smoke on either side of the table, and revy extended both arms, firing and dropping them both. "Welcome to the party motherfuckers!" She yelled, standing up and firing into the smoke. Automatic gunfire soon erupted from the door, causing her to drop back behind the table. A bullet tore through the table, missing Rock's head by inches.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, followed by Revy leaning to the side and firing into the doorframe. A muffled yell was heard and she laughed. "These fuckers don't know what they got themselves into!" Rock looked up at her fearfully. "Hey Revy, is it just me or are they not trying to advance?" She turned to yell at him, but an explosion behind from the kitchen caught her attention. Dirt and debris billowed from the door, followed quickly by automatic fire.

"Shit! They breached the wall!" Revy yelled, pressing against the table, making herself as small a target as possible. "We gotta get outta here... Rock! Move the rug outta the way!" Rock nodded, obviously confused, pulling away the rug to reveal a trap door built into the floor. He smiled, pulling open the door to reveal a ladder rising up from the darkness. "Great! Lets get outta here!" Rock said, turning to face her. She smiled. "Rock, you go down there, I can beat these motherfuckers if I don't have to keep your dumbass from getting shot." Rock looked suprised, hesitating as Revy stood up for a second, firing into the kitchen and front door. As she dropped back down, she saw Rock hadn't moved. "Rock! Fucking go already! You got five seconds before I kick y-" She was stopped by Rock grabbing the sides of her face and crashing their lips together. Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled away from her, smiling. "Revy, don't you die on me." She smiled, blushing slightly and ignoring the bullets flying around her for a second. "Just get the fuck outta here or I'll shoot you myself. see you soon Rocky baby." He smiled once more and headed down the ladder into the darkness.

she grinned fiendishly, a fire burning inside that she had never felt before. "Alright motherfuckers! You ready to dance?" she yelled, sliding to her left and charging into the kitchen. Bullets tore into the soldiers on both sides of the doorframe, their rifles sending small random bursts as their bodies flexed involuntarily.

"Thats right fuckers, jump the Dead mans jig!" She screamed, laughing maniacally and kicking one if the men in the head, cracking the lenses in his gas mask. One of her pistols emptied, and she dropped the mag, slid another in, and racked it with her mouth. Her laughing echoed through the building, but the enemy was trained well, and the display of savage bloodlust phased no one.

Her lips felt hot, remembering the taste of Rocks against them. She licked them, savoring the taste, firing into two more hostiles who walked through the hole in the wall. _'he does feel the same way! but is it just his amnesic side? What if... he changes his mind when his memory returns?'_ She thought, her mind becoming troubled. As her mind began filling with doubt, she began focusing less on what was around her, training her eyes on the breached wall. Another soldier popped through and was gunned down, but she didn't notice the man next to her, the butt of his rifle raised. The whistle of the air alerted her, and she barely had enough time to dodge a knockout blow, the butt instead smashing into her shoulder with a crunch. She screamed, one of her cutlasses dropping from her hand, the other coming up and putting three rounds in the man. He dropped, and Revy's eyes grew wide. Soldiers were jumping into the trap door, on after the other. She saw two drop down before she could stop them. One more jumped in as she fired rounds toward them, forcing the others to retreat. "You fuckers aren't going to lay a finger on him!" She yelled, fear and worry in her eyes. Revy ran towards the trap door, but stopped as another butt stock hit her in the side. Her attacker stepped away from the door frame, putting his rifle barrel to her skull. The man in the boonie hat walked in, blowing cigar smoke into the air. His rough voice assaulted her ears as he spoke. "Well well well, it looks like we caught one of our targets. Now we just have to follow the other down into the rabbit hole. Kill her, we only need the Japanese man." With that he jumped down the hole, followed by three other soldiers. Her eyes scanned the area, seeing four more enemies remaining as security, plus the man holding the rifle against her head. He put a boot on her back, pushing the barrel to move her head to the side. His tinted gas mask lenses did little to hide his eyes as he flipped the safety off, the unwavering and uncaring eyes of a soldier. Revy closed hers, waiting for the end. For some reason she wasnt afraid for herself, only Rock. "I'm sorry rocky baby."

A machine gun opened fire, and she opened her eyes. _'That was a Kalashnikov!'_ the barrel against her head wavered, then fell away as more AK fire erupted. She looked up to see men in Russian uniforms pouring through the doors, gunning down the remaining enemies. She struggled to get up, yelling. "Watch it, there's a chopper outside!" None of them responded, she was only answered by a loud explosion from outside. "Well that takes care of that I guess... Hey! some of those fuckers went down there!" She said to the nearest Russian, pointing to the trap door. The man nodded and spoke to the men in the room, his native tongue intimidating and guttural. Revy watched the Russian troops start moving down the trap door, but jumped as a hand lightly clasped her shoulder. She turned around to see Ms. Balalaika looking over the operations of her men, wearing her blue beret and military jacket. For some reason tears built up in Revy's eyes, and she couldn't stop them from pouring down. Balalaika looked down quizzically, examining the tears on the gunslinger's face. Revy could only whisper. "Please... Save him."

00000000000000

Rock stopped to catch his breath, grasping at his shoulder as he slumped against the wall. "This tunnel is long as hell." He groaned, panting. Suddenly a noise caught his attention, footsteps moving quickly from the way he came. More than one set of footsteps. "Shit!" He whispered, pushing himself up and running down the passage again. As he ran, he began to hear the sound of breathing through gas masks, and the clink of metal on metal. They were getting closer. "Where the hell is the end of this anyway?" Suddenly the sound of gunfire echoed down the hall, followed by voices, speaking in a language rock didn't recognize. Rock kept running, fearing the worst.

A wave of relief washed over him when he saw a dim light ahead of him, bursting open the rotted wooden door to reveal a forgotten graveyard. He quickly looked for somewhere to hide, and decided to jump behind a decaying yet largely intact mausoleum. The unknown voices soon reached the surface, and the sound of footsteps on the dry and cracked earth could be heard spreading out. "Well Rock, how are you gunna get out of this one?" He muttered to himself, trying to hold his breath as one of the voices drew nearer. _'This is bad, bad, bad! they're gunna find me!'_ He thought, his heart and mind racing. He froze as a familiar voice called out to him.

"Rock! where are you?"

He slowly moved to the corner of his hiding place, looking around the corner. Revy was limping out of the door, helped by a large Russian man with a scar across his face. He breathed a sigh of relief, recognizing the Russian second-in-command. He stood up and walked out into the open. Revy noticed the movement, and smiled as their eyes locked. Rock lit up a cigarette as he walked over, pulling another out and handing it to the injured red haired girl in front of him. She took it, placing it in her mouth and looking expectantly at him. He smiled, holding out his lighter.

"Why waste the fuel?" She said, leaning in and touching the cigarette ends together, igniting hers with a slow inhale. "You ok partner?"

He blew smoke into the air, watching the soldiers move back to the entrance to the tunnel. "Y'know what Revy? I think we'll be just fine."

00000000000

The man in the boonie hat groaned as he tried to move, but the bullets he took in the back had severed his spine, paralyzing him from the waist down. "Those f-fucking Russians!" He growled as he crawled to the body of his radio operator. He keyed it once, and it responded normally. "Thank god this piece of shit still works." He switched frequency to his emergency line, gasping out his security code. Blood began to trickle from his mouth and his vision began to darken when he heard a response. "L-left-tenant sir... The those damn Ivans counter attacked us. We were wiped out. T-they may know our plans, you need to accelerate the schedule...now." he heard a series of clicks, indicating that they received the information.

He froze as something cold pressed up against his neck. A female Russian voice spoke clearly from behind him. "It seems your time has run out, coyote. I'll be sure to send condolences to your employers." The man turned to see balalaika on a knee, pressing a Tokarev pistol to his neck. "You Ivan bi-" He was silenced by the gunshot echoing through the passage. Balalaika smiled, picking up the radio. "Left-Tenant, I don't know why you're back in Roanapur, but I will make sure you regret meddling in the affairs of Hotel Moscow."


End file.
